


not actually a story, support of MOD Harry

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46





	not actually a story, support of MOD Harry

**FAMILY TREE **

:The Creator: -- :The Destroyer:

_ Baroness Void-- :Baron Space:_ \- :**Mother Nature: -- Father Element**

**Lord Death - Countess Fate - Countess Time - Countess Destiny - Lady Magic - Viscount Fire - Viscount Earth - Viscountess Air - <strike>Viscountess </strike>**<strike>**Water**</strike> \-- <strike>Baronet Darkness</strike> \- Dame Light

_Lady Luck -_ _Lady Life_ \-- ?_  
_

<strike>Earl Ocean  
</strike>

Duchess Karma - Duke Earth  


So if that was messed up because 1) You're on a smaller device than me, therefore is messed up, 2) I made this super confusing, I'm going to go over it.

\-- Marriage

\- Sibling

_Italics_ are the children of Baroness Void (BV) and Baron Space (BS) or BV and BS themselves

**Bold **are the children of Mother Nature (MN) and Father Element (FE) or MN and FE themselves

Underlined are the children of Lady Life (LL) or LL herself

<strike>Strikethrough </strike> are the children of Viscountess Water (VW) and Baronet Darkness (BD) or VW and BD themselves

:Colons: are children of The Creator (C) and The Destroyer (D) or C and D themselves

**THE CREATOR**

Parents: unknown

Married: The Destroyer

Children: Baron Space, Mother Nature

**THE DESTROYER**

Parents: unknown

Married: The Creator

Children: Baron Space, Mother Nature

**BARONESS VOID**

Parents: unknown

Married: Baron Space

Children: Lady Life

Siblings in law: Mother Nature, Father Element

**BARON SPACE**

Parents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Married: Baroness Void

Children: Lady Life

Older Siblings: Mother Nature

Siblings in law: Father Element

**MOTHER NATURE**

Parents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Married: Father Element

Children: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Younger Siblings: Baron Space

Siblings in law: Baroness Void

** FATHER ELEMENT **

Parents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Married: Mother Nature

Children: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Siblings in law: Baroness Void, Baron Space

**LORD DEATH**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Twin: Lady Magic

Younger Siblings: Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**LADY MAGIC**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Twin: Lord Death

Younger Siblings: Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**COUNTESS FATE**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Triplets: Countess Time, Countess Destiny

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic

Younger Siblings: Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**COUNTESS TIME**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Triplets: Countess Fate, Countess Destiny

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic

Younger Siblings: Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**COUNTESS DESTINY**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Triplets: Countess Fate, Countess Time

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic

Younger Siblings: Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**VISCOUNT FIRE**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Quadruplets: Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**VISCOUNTESS WATER**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Married: Baronet Darkness

Children: Earl Ocean

Quadruplets: Viscount Fire, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny

Siblings in law: Dame Light

**VISCOUNT EARTH**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Quadruplets: Viscountess Water, Viscount Fire, Viscountess Air

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**VISCOUNTESS AIR**

Grandparents: The Creator, The Destroyer

Parents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Quadruplets: Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth,

Older Siblings: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny

Siblings in law: Baronet Darkness, Dame Light

**BARONET DARKNESS**

Parents: unknown

Married: Viscountess Water

Children: Earl Ocean

Younger Siblings: Dame Light

Siblings in law: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscount Fire, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

**DAME LIGHT**

Parents: unknown

Older Siblings: Baronet Darkness

Siblings in law: Lord Death, Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscount Fire, Viscountess Water, Viscount Earth, Viscountess Air

**LADY LIFE**

Parents: Baron Space, Baroness Void

Married: unknown

Children: Duke Earth, Duchess Karma

**EARL OCEAN**

Grandparents: Mother Nature, Father Element

Aunts: Lady Magic, Countess Fate, Countess Time, Countess Destiny, Viscountess Air

Uncles: Lord Death, Viscount Fire, Viscount Earth

Parents: Baronet Darkness, Viscountess Water

**DUKE EARTH**

Grandparents: Baron Space, Baroness Void

Parents: Lady Life

Younger Siblings: Duchess Karma

**DUCHESS KARMA**

Grandparents: Baron Space, Baroness Void

Parents: Lady Life

Older Siblings: Duke Earth

So I obviously changed the Nobility system, so I rewrote it here.

**Highest**

The

Mother/Father

Lord/Lady

Baron/Baroness

Count/Countess

Viscount/Viscountess

Baronet/Dame

Duke/Duchess

Earl

**Lowest**

**AGE**

**Oldest**

The Creator

The Destroyer

Mother Nature

Father Time

Baron Space

Baroness Void

Lord Death

Lady Magic

Countess Fate

Countess Time

Countess Destiny

Baronet Darkness

Viscount Fire

Viscountess Water

Viscount Earth

Visountess Air

Dame Light

Lady Life

Duke Earth

Earl Ocean

Duchess Karma

**Youngest**

**CLOTHING**

Imagine them in swirly robes that suit them, MN, green flowy dress, Death, black robes, Magic, bright coloured dresses, LL, white and gold dress...

Then imagine Karma in a worn-out t-shirt, faded jeans, and some beat-up brown boots, and talks a bit like Tonks.

NOTE: There are two more family trees, one will (probably) be shown in Harry Potter and the deep dark place down below (depending on when you're seeing this, might not be posted yet) and the other one is Death's best friend Chaos...

**FAMILY TREE**

Chaos -- ?

Mischief - Mayhem

**CHAOS**

Parents: Unknown

Marriage: Unknown

Children: Mischief, Mayhem

**MISCHIEF**

Parents: Chaos

Twin: Mayhem

**MAYHEM**

Parents: Chaos

Twin: Mischief

** PERSONALITIES **

Honestly, Death is an idiot.

Karma is the "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY" (also Tonks like)

MN and Magic are super kind

Earth and Fire are headstrong

Water is "Well I actually want a life unlike you idiots"

Air is kinda shy

Life is like Water but also like MN and Magic

C&D are COLD. SO COLD.

FE is rough and doesn't really care

Void and Light are S.T. U. C. K. U. P.

Baron Space doesn't really notice whats happening

Darkness is mean.

Ocean is lost, and it's depressing, but oh well.

And Earth is kinda stuck between big brother and lost.

Chaos is laidback and chaotic? Don't ask.

M&M are Weasley twins but with no care at all.

IF I MISSED ANYTHING LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!


End file.
